An unusual family
by kyuubis-child
Summary: Riley, A 15 year old boy that lives on the planet Harvest, gets teleported to the naruto world with equipment that are normally seen in a western movie. A dying Fourth hokage asks him to raise naruto. full summary inside. Rated for lemons, gore, language.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Riley, A 15 year old boy that lives on the planet Harvest, gets teleported to the naruto world with equipment that are normally seen in a western movie. He finds a dying Fourth hokage who asks him to raise naruto. But the Kyuubi's mother shows up. What kind of madness will come of this?

**AN**: Ok, so here's the new version of the prologue. I know I didn't change very much, or anything for that matter, but I only wanted to change a couple of things in this chapter. I will be changing things later on though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto in any way.

LEGEND:

"You want a piece" normal talking

_Of me, you_ normal thinking

**"Ugly son of a" demon** or summon boss talking

_**a bitch**_ demon or summon boss thinking

**An Unusual Family**

**Prologue**

**October 10, 2501. **

**Epsilon Indi System**

**Planet Harvest**

"Hey mom, can I take Cisco out for a ride and take the dogs with?" Riley asked.

The 15-year-old boy and his family had just moved to newest colony to the UNSC and had just got done settling in and just started feeling at home. Riley's parents had been in the livestock industry so moved thinking that they would make more money living on a planet that had an agricultural economy. Because his family raised cattle and other livestock for a living, he was raised with all sorts of animals and had always been fascinated in the cowboy's that did the cattle drives to provide beef for the industrialized and reconstructing eastern states of what used to be the United States of America some 600 years ago. It was because of this fascination in such out of date subjects that the few kids at his school stayed clear of him. Despite the fact that Harvest had been added to the UNSC only 4 years ago, it had become the major breadbasket of the UNSC thanks to its extremely fertile soil.

"Sure honey, but be back in time for supper", his mom called back.

He looked at the clock to see how long he had and saw that he had 40 minutes. _Damn, I'm going to have to cut this one short_, he then decided to make the best of the time he had. First, he let the two Border collies out that his family had had for the past Six years and the closest thing that he had to a brother and sister. They got Cisco, a grey Carrillo stallion, from an owner that had a history of mistreating his animals so, as a consequence, he had been arrested and they had been taking care of Cisco ever since. When he got done putting on and sitting in the saddle he saw that that he had 35 minutes to ride and kicked Cisco into a gallop and rode down the worn path that was his family's driveway with the dogs following close behind.

It was just like any ride he'd been on, he would ride next to an irrigation ditch that irrigated one of the neighbor's crops, then they would stop at the top of a hill that overlooked his family's property, he would talk to the animals like you would to your friends. It didn't bother him that he was talking to animals, to him they were family and that was enough. While he was talking, Cisco would lay down and riley would lean against him while Kati, a Five year old Border Collie that has reddish-brown and white fur instead of the normal black and white fur, would lay her head in his lap and Jeff, an Six year old Border Collie with the normal black and white fur, would simply lay next to riley while he petted him.

When he was done talking he saw that he only had two minutes left. _Damn it, not again. Mom and dad are going to be pissed if I'm late for supper._ Thinking this, riley got Cisco up and climbed into the saddle. As soon as he got seated in it, though, there was a blinding flash of light that caused him to shield his eyes with one arm and Cisco to rear up on his hind legs with the dogs barking at the cause of the sudden flash of light. When Cisco reared up, riley couldn't hold onto anything, due to him covering his eyes, and was thrown off the horse and hit his head on the ground… hard. The last thing he saw was what looked like he was in the middle of a forest.

**AN:** So, what'd you guys think? Please review and again, sorry that it's so short and that I didn't change very much of it.


	2. The Arrival

AN: Hi there. I hope you will enjoy this chapter since this is where everything kicks off, and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. I don't own the name Lira from Mass effect. I do, however, own Riley, Jeff, Kati, and Cisco.

LEGEND:

"Blah" normal talk

Blah normal thought

"Blah" demon/large summon talk

Blah demon/large summon thought

**The unusual family**

**Chapter 1**

**The arrival**

Pain. That's all he felt. His head felt like he had been hit on the head with a tree branch. As he was lying down, he felt something gently nudge his head to the side. He could tell by the way it felt that it was Cisco's muzzle. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a rocky ceiling and ciscoes' muzzle just a few inches above his face along with the sound of falling water leading him to believe that there was a waterfall somewhere nearby. He also noticed that it was late in the day because the sun was just begging to set. Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Now all we got to do is find that stupid yellow brick road. I just hope a house falling from the fucking sky doesn't crush anybody. He thought with a slight smile. When he attempted to get up, his legs felt like Jell-O and had to grab a hold of the saddle on Cisco. When he caught himself, he saw something on the saddle that he didn't ever remember bringing on the ride.

"Easy there, you've been out for quite a while." Said a voice that probably belonged to a gentle, middle-aged man of the loving, fatherly sort.

Startled by the sudden remark and momentarily forgetting the strange object in the saddle, he would have fallen onto the ground again had it not been for him still having a hold of the saddle.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The startled teen asked, looking around for the owner of the new voice and noticed that both Jeff and Kati weren't anywhere in sight.

"How are you feeling? That was quite a hit to the head you took, I'm surprised you've already gained consciousness, you should have been out for at least another day or two." The unknown voice replied, "I know what you're thinking, and no I won't hurt you but you're going to hurt yourself if we don't get you to a town to get that noggin looked at."

"Where are my dogs? Who are you? Show yourself." His frustration finally began to take over at the fact that he could hear but not see whomever the voice was coming from.

"I'm right next to you. You know who I am. How can you not know who I am, or did that hit on the head give you amnesia? And don't worry about the other two, they should be back shortly." Tensing after hearing this, riley slowly looked to where the voice said it was coming from… Cisco.

What… how did this… this is impossible. When in the hell did this development happen? Can Jeff and Kati do this to? "C-c-Cisco? Was it you that was talking to me? When the hell did you learn how to talk? Do the other two know how to talk to humans or is this something only you can do?" Riley asked.

He wanted to ask more but before he had a chance a reddish-brownish blur tackled him and threw him onto his back.

"Oh my god, you're awake. You had us so scared. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Asked the dog that just ran right into him and laid her head on his shoulder and started crying like no tomorrow.

Judging from the dogs' voice, he would probably guess that she was a child of about 10 years old.

"Hey, hey it's alright Kati, it's alright. Look, I'm fine. A little soar here and there but other wise I'm fine. Hey where's Jeff?" Riley said while running his hand from her head down to about the middle of her back in an attempt to try and calm his sobbing border collie of a sister.

"You called?" Remarked Jeff, who had the voice of an 11-year-old boy. "How're you feeling?" He asked as he walked over and sat next to Cisco and waited for Kati to calm down enough so they could talk without having to have a crying sister in the background.

Once Kati had calmed down enough, he finally got a chance to get a clear look at the new additions to the saddle. What he saw surprised, excited, and confused him all at once. There was a Winchester lever-action carbine rifle, a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, two colt revolvers (AN: Think what the two guys used during the gunfight at the end of OPEN RANGE), and a new rope that was hooked onto the saddle horn, a sleeping roll, and two saddlebags. He was, for a lack of better words, stunned at the sheer amount of firepower that he was packing. He went over to one of the saddlebags and when he opened it he couldn't believe at what he saw. Just one of the saddlebags was stuffed to the brim with Ammo for all four of the guns he had and to top it off he had what he would be willing to guess would be a bowie knife. When he went around to look in the other bag what he saw was less intimidating, there was a metal cup, two bars of soap, a skinning knife, a first aid kit strangely enough, stuff to clean his guns with, a kit to make new bullets for each gun, and what looked like a light brown leather bag filled with jerky.

Just when he got done checking out the new load, a cool gust of wind came into the cave and causing him to wrap his arms around himself and notice that his clothes, if they could be called that, were soaked and had tares and rips all over them. Quickly looking around for something else that he could wear, he saw that over in one of the corners that there was a pile of clothes. When he got over to them he could tell that they definitely weren't made in the 26th century. When he grabbed what was on top, he saw that it was a button up dark green long-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the left side of the buttons. The other clothes were, a pair of jeans, chaps, brown boots, a black hat, leather gloves, a light brown sleeveless vest, a pretty thick and warm looking buffalo pelt, and a pair of warm looking socks, and two belts that had a holster with slots to hold a few rounds for the pistols.

"Well, they're better than nothing. At least I'll be able to say warm with these." Said the shivering teen.

By the time he was done, he realized that he liked the feeling of the clothes. "Hmm, not bad. Hey guys, how do I look?" He asked the animals in front of him.

He was wearing the jeans but no one could tell because he was wearing the chaps over them and only covered up the very top part of the boot where you could see the handle to the bowie knife, the vest was covering up the entire shirt except for the sleeves and the very bottom, the two pistols were loaded and in their holsters in the belts that he was wearing and there were bullets in the sockets.

"You look like the real deal." Shouted Kati.

"I agree you look really convincing." Said Jeff.

"Wow. With those clothes you look like you're going to re-invent the beef industry." Cisco remarked.

"Hmm, so this is the human you've grown attached to. I must admit that I doubted you when you said that he's different than the humans here. I guess I could stick around. You're a very lucky human riley, to have companions that trust you enough that they would consider you as part of their herd (AN: She's a horse, so to her a family is a herd.). In the entire land of Fire there are only two clans where that has happened. And as to how I know your name, Cisco has told me a great deal about you and how you were patient with him when your family got him from the horse shelter." Came a new, feminine voice.

When riley turned towards where the voice was coming from, he was shocked to see one of the best looking mares he had ever seen walk into the cave and stand next to Cisco. She was the same breed as Cisco although she was a chestnut (brown hair) instead of a gray. Her voice was that of a loving, motherly kind of woman.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage ms…" Riley politely asked the mare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right introductions should come first. My name is liara, just liara, we animals have no need for last names. No offense meant." Liara politely responded with a kind smile, until the last sentence where her eyes seemed to widen in fear. Damn it. I shouldn't have let that slip. I'll be lucky if he'll spare a glance in my direction.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't mean anything by it. Would you mind me asking where we are exactly?" The boy replied, returning the smile.

"Oh. No, of course not. We are about 20 miles north of Konoha. That is the nearest of the Hidden villages." Replied the mare, unaware of the chaos that was just a few hours away.

However, the mare was more than surprised that the boy was so willing to forgive an insult, even an accidental one, but an insult nonetheless. This boy, he's something else. Able to gain such loyal friendship from a horse. Apparently Cisco wasn't lying when he said that they weren't from this world. I guess riley really has made a difference in doughboy. Having been raised that way. I surely would have gone mad. He trusted me enough to tell me that and all I did was laugh at him. I'll have to apologize to him when we're alone sometime. Thought the Mare with some surprise but mostly guilt.

After getting the info from liara, riley put the hat on and climbed into the saddle on doughboy and noticed that there's about a foot between the top of his head and the cave ceiling. "Well," says the teen "I guess we're going to konoha. Oh and could you tell us about these Hidden villages." The boy asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

The mare couldn't help but giggle at the display the teen was giving. "Of course. After all, you'll need to know this anyways if you're going to make it here." The mare replied grinning as she thought. Yes, I'll stay with this human. I may not be among the wisest or most intelligent creatures in the world, but I can tell that this human is different than the rest. And plus, even though I don't like it, I feel safe around this human. I swear, by the grace of the Equine, I will help them in any way I can.

AN: Hi. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Again, any suggestions, constructive criticism, and questions are welcome and please don't hesitate to send them in. Until next time. Please r&r.


End file.
